Extraordinary
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: Oneshot JackOC romance An ordinary maid has an extraordinary day. Takes place before Curse of the Black Pearl and after the next two movies. Complete!


**_Hey guys! Did anybody see the Superbowl and the POTC2 commercial? AHH! I'm so excited! Jack is back baby! All my friends and I cheered as much as we did for the game! haha! Anyway, I decided to write this little ficlet. It takes place before Curse of the Black Pearl, and is meant to finish up after the yet untitled third movie. I don't believe there's any spoilers in here...ah well. I don't anything anyway. It's a oneshot, but if you like it, there could be more...; ) But it'd have to wait until after at least I see the second movie! Hey, if you can wait for the movie, you can wait for the fic!_**

**_Read and review!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

_**Mlle.Fox**_

_**

* * *

**_

She was an ordinary maid. An ordinary maid in the most un-ordinary of places. Port Royale in the Caribbean. But here she lived an ordinary life. She got up at the ordinary hour of five in the morning, dressed in her ordinary wool dress of an ordinary blue, and prepared an ordinary breakfast for her ordinary master of the East Indian Trading Company. But for one day, this ordinary maid would have an extraordinary day.

It began like every other day. She rose at five, dressed and went down the same steps she always did from her small bedroom to the kitchen. She pulled her wavy brown curls into her cap and was prepared to lit the fire in the stove to start breakfast, when she noticed a mass in the corner. A tall mass of darkness. Before she could scream, the mass stepped forward into the rosy light of dawn streaming through the windows and quickly slapped his rough, calloused hand over her mouth.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. From head to toe he was a pirate. Large tan bucket boots, worn charcoal and dusty blue clothing, a red and white striped sash wrapped several times around his slim hips, a flint tucked between the folds. A cutlass hung off his belt, a leather tricorne on his head. His hair was the wildest mess of dreadlocks and braids, beads and bones, all held together by one red scarf. But his eyes were the deepest and darkest of browns. Captivating and intense, igniting flares of desires within her core. And if that weren't enough, the rest of his features were dashing and handsome, even with the scruffy whiskers along his jaw. A wicked gleam came to his eyes as he raised a finger to his lips and whispered in a slur,

"Shh...don't want to get ol'Jack in trouble now do you Luv?" Shaking loose, she backed up, and hissed back at him,

"I'll scream...I swear I'll scream for my master!" But he only grinned in triumph and hooked his fingers in his belt coming towards her in a swagger,

"Then why are you whispering and making an annoucement about it?" She stopped and thought, her look taking on that of wonder,

"I don't know...Rather curious isn't it?" He gave her a feral grin and she gulped aloud. He started to circle her,

"I think...you have not screamed...because you don't want me to get in trouble. You want...in the secret recesses of your pretty little heart a man like me. Romantic..." He took an escaped lock of herbrown curls and kissed it, "...adventurous..." She took a quivering breath and before she could blink he grabbed her and dipped her over his knee. He looked deeply into her eyes as he growled out," ...and dangerous!" He took her trembling lips to his own, giving her a most passionate, fiery kiss, sending her to heaven and back again. Then a noise came from the gardens outside.

The pirate broke the kiss and listened. Then he righted her on her feet to go look out the kitchen door; not seeing her goofy little smile on her face as she fell back to the floor, her legs no longer able to support her. When he looked back and saw no one at eye level, he said to himself,

"Where'd she go?" Then she noticed her on the floor sitting up to lean on her hands. He crotched beside her and took her hand in his saying,

"That was a wonderful kiss Luv. I almost hate to leave! But alas...I must!" And with a quick kiss to her hand, he dashed out the back door into the gardens.

She sat dazed for a moment before she scrambled to her feet and ran out after him. The small gardens sat on a short cliff, a wall circling the grounds and overlooking the road into town. She went to the edge of the wall and looked out with a frown. He was gone. A clatter behind her made her turn and annouce the arrival of her master with six of his men fully armed.

"You there! Have you seen a pirate around here? He stole very valuable shipping routes from me!" barked her master enraged. The maid opened and closed her mouth, when she looked over the wall out of the corner of her eye. She saw clinging to the overgrowth the very same notorius pirate holding his breath.

"Well girl? Answer!" demanded her master sternly. She lifted her chin and wrapped her shawl around herself saying,

"No sir. I haven't seen anyone." The pirate grinned and the master growled out,

"Right. 'Bout your business then. Come on men!"

"Sir." said the maid dropping a quick curtsy as her master and his men stulked off. She looked over the wall to see the pirate step off to the ground. He looked up to see her give him a raised eyebrow and a smug grin that almost seemed to say,

_" You owe me one!" _He chuckled in his throat and swept off his hat bowing low to her in thanks. He returned his hat to his crown and started off towards town. The maid sighed watching him go with longing before turning back inside.

Now the pirate always was looking out to sea, never to shore. He never paid a woman any mind, and he never entertained thoughts of love. But this time, compelled by reasons he knew not...he looked back.

* * *

Five years later...

"Jack? Jack!" shouted Mr. Joshamee Gibbs catching the attention of the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. He shook his head clear of brown curls and blinked at his older bosun with large gray muttonchops.

"So where were you just now, Jack?" asked Elizabeth Swann Turner as she sat on her husband Will Turner's lap. They sat drinking pints of rum at the Faithful Bride celebrating with the rest of Tortuga as shots were fired or downed.A half dazed lady of the night on either arm, Jack sighed and said,

"Just reminicing Mrs. Turner."

"Well Jack after what you went through with the business of the Flying Dutchmen and being..." started Will. Jack held up a finger and glared angerly,

"Ah ah app! We swore on the code to never mention that again!"

"Sorry Jack!" said Will rolling his eyes.

"Come on Jack Lad. What's allin' ya?" asked Gibbs. Jack sighed again,

"It's just...our recent misadventures have caused me to reflect on my life and sure enough...I found one regret. Only one mind you but still..."

"Well is there anything you can do to redeem that regret?" Elizabeth asked innocently as a huge, mischeivious, wide eyed, half grin fillingJack's face.

* * *

The ordinary maid finished her ordinary day and closed her door to her ordinary room. She began unlacing her ordinary blue dress looking out her little window out towards the sea. Witha smile, she thought of that one extraordinary day five years ago. She could still feed him on her lips sometimes. She slipped off her her dress leaving her in her chemise and simple corset. Then she heard that low, hearty chuckle she heard in her dreams. She spun around and gasped seeing the pirate sitting in her chair with his arms and legs crossed.

"Remember me Luv?" he asked with a wink as she looked down at herself and gasped again. She turned and stooped over to pick up her dress. When she spun back to pull it over her head, she jumped at seeing him standing right over her, his thumbs tucked into his belt. She clutched the dress to her bosum, as he stared down at her warmly and continued, "I sure remember you." She smiled and blushed, avoiding his eye.

* * *

Gibbs sat beside Elizabeth on wooden barrels on the hidden pirate dock. He puffed on his pipe watching Will pace back and forth.

"Where the bloody well is he?...Stupid daft son of a..."

"Will! Calm yourself! Jack will..." Just then they heard someone whistle, 'A Pirate's Life for Me'. They watched Jack staunter up the dock with a petite woman with brown curls slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Gibbs and Elizabeth stood as Will demanded,

"Jack! This is what you needed to redeem your one regret?" Jack paused, darting his eyes from side to side in thought before nodding,

"Yeah!"

"Jack! What makes you think you can actually take some random girl you barely know just because you want her?" Elizabeth asked her hands on her hips. Jack grinned and replied with a gold ridden grin,

"Pirate!" And with that he patted the maid's bottom causing her to cry out before he turned to make for the ship. The maid looked back at them, and then held up her arms in a shrug. Gibbs chuckled following him,

"Figures Jack Sparrow have a different idea of being in love! Ah well." Will and Elizabeth exchanged a look and shrugged following suit.

The End


End file.
